1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid consumption device such as an ink jet printer, for example, a liquid accommodation member that accommodates liquid to be consumed by the liquid consumption device, and a liquid accommodation member unit including the liquid accommodation member.
2. Related Art
An existing ink jet printer including an ink tank (liquid accommodation member) capable of accommodating ink to be consumed by an ejecting head (liquid consumption portion) that ejects ink (liquid) has been known (for example, JP-A-2012-66563) in the past.
Normally, a check window (visual recognition surface) through which a position of a liquid level of the ink accommodated in the ink tank can be visually recognized is provided on the ink tank included in such printer.
Incidentally, If the wall surface in the ink tank is wet with ink or ink of a deep color is accommodated in the ink tank, for example, it has been difficult to visually recognize the position of the liquid level of the ink. In particular, when an ink tank into which ink can be injected is used, if ink of equal to or larger than an accommodation amount is injected while the position of the liquid level of the ink cannot be visually recognized at the time of the injection, there arises a risk that the ink is spilled out to contaminate the periphery thereof.
Note that the problem has arisen substantially commonly not only on the ink tank included in the ink jet printer but also on liquid accommodation members for accommodating liquids.